


Stardust.

by darthkylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern AU, OFC is a prostitute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylo/pseuds/darthkylo
Summary: “When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust.”





	1. Bad Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying for my finals I decided to start writing this fic. That means that I should start ordering my priorities but still, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did while writing it! 
> 
> Lots of love! xx ❤️

He stood in front of the entrance of the brothel, looking at the [neon lights sign](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/b7/95/a8b7957167a3bd1e7c3e7ada0ceac0ff.gif) that lighted the dark street in bright colors. In that moment he was thankful the club was hidden in a small alley, he couldn’t risk being seen hanging around this part of the town by a work colleague or someone who knew him.

He had already made his decision a few days ago, but when he saw himself facing the situation itself he had the same feeling of doubt he always had when things like this happened. Was this right? Was this necessary? He asked himself. 

He had never visited a place like this ever in his life, much less had he requested the type of services that were provided in them. He’d always preferred to have sex with women he already knew and whom he had established a prior rendezvous.

Truth be told, sex had never been one of his first priorities or something he actually craved. He liked the intimacy the act entailed and the mystery of how the other person would react in said situation.

But he had always considered himself someone difficult with feelings. He had never come to have any complicity with any of his partners and, although sometimes it was hard to admit it, he had never experienced what it was to love or to be truly loved. That's why it was him the one who usually decided to end the relationships.

He reminded himself again why he had gone to that place.

He had been lonely for a long time. Since the accident his life had taken a 360 degree turn, and not exactly for the better. He had tried to get away from everything that reminded him of his past in an attempt of trying to heal his wounds in the process, but they only seemed to become wider and deeper each time.

He came to the conclusion that what he really needed was company. Not even a couple really, he just wanted someone who listened to him or gave him a helping hand from time to time. Someone he could go out with; to the cinema or to the park. Someone to share memories with. Someone who made his life a little bit lighter. It had been so long since he had had a rich conversation with someone that he even talked alone sometimes. It wasn’t the best thing to do, he knew, but it helped him to sleep in peace at night.

He had often considered the option of going back home to his mother and sister. But unfortunately he did not have yet the enough emotional strength to do it. Just like he did not have it to find a new partner. These kinds of things that were extremely simple to him in the past had now become a daunting challenge. The big scar that crossed his face from forehead to collarbone was also a big handicap to him. People seemed to dislike it and they did nothing to hide their disgust. He had explained many times that it was caused by an horrible car accident he had at the age of 23, but that didn’t change their minds at all. Somehow he was thankful they didn’t want to know more about that aspect of his life because he would have not been able to talk about such thing in a situation like that.

Either way, loneliness was easier to endure than the noisy lives of others, and that’s why he had stopped going out and became wary of meeting new people. His neighbors and his fellow workers were more than enough for him.

He had been more or less fine with it until a couple weeks ago when he arrived at his apartment after a monotonous day of work. 

Before opening the entrance of his flat he found a small pamphlet stuck between the doormat and the door. He bent down to pick it up and put it between the bills and the rest of the publicity he held in his other hand without paying much attention to it.

When he entered he left it all the papers on the small table in the center of the living room and went to his bedroom to change his clothes and put on something more comfortable.

After finishing his usual meal of precooked bland food, he decided to order the envelopes by date and type of invoice. That’s how he usually spent the dead hours before going to sleep: scrunched up in the sofa while listening to the radio and putting a little order in his already neat life.

Once everything was as he liked, he stood up and went to the little drawer next to the window where he usually stored the bills. On the way back to the sofa his foot stepped on something: the small piece of fluorescent pink paper he found at the entrance of his apartment.

He held it in one hand and took a paused look at it. On the left there was the silhouette of a pole dancer and above it in bold glittery letters the word "Stardust" could be read. The card also provided an email, a contact number and the link of a web page.

Even though he had a clear idea of what that place was, he was struck by a curiosity he had not felt in a long time.

Running to his room with the flyer in hand, he grabbed his laptop and he typed the link letter by letter on the search bar as if his life depended on it.

The website was finally loaded completely and just as he had imagined it belonged to a nightclub. 

Still it wasn’t the Vegas-like type that appeared in Hollywood movies. This one looked more like a luxury mansion. Probably because brothels as they were commonly known were illegal, so they had to give it a different appearance so it wouldn’t raise suspicions. 

He browsed the page in an attempt of finding more information but he only found photos of different types of rooms and the final section to book the appointments.

For a second he stopped to think about all the decisions he had made throughout his life, both good and bad, and he realized then and there that he had never done anything for his own pleasure.

He picked up his wallet, took out his ID card and filled out all the information required, checking everything later to make sure everything was correct. When he finished writing his personal data, he proceeded to choose the date of the meeting.

Both day and time could be chosen at the liking of the costumer. It was Tuesday that night, so he decided that next Saturday would be the best day because besides he didn’t work on weekends, he would have days to spare to cancel the appointment in case he repented it. He also looked which hours were still available and he decided to chose the time slot from 11 p.m to 12 p.m.

He pressed the “ok” button and his booking was eventually saved. After that, a short message appeared on the screen to inform him that the manager would call him personally a day before to make sure he would attend the assignment.

He spent the rest of the week waiting for the call but it didn’t arrive that Friday as promised. Instead that same Saturday morning the strong vibration of his mobile phone woke him up. A lady named Amilyn called him to make sure of his attendance to the appointment he had scheduled for that night exactly four days ago.

With a slight tremor in his voice but decidedly, Ben Solo replied that he would arrive as soon as possible. It had been 13 hours since then and there he was, waiting at the door with his body shaking and sweaty palms.

He looked at his watch then.

/10:55 p:m/

He hated being late so without further delay he pressed the doorbell. Someone inside heard it and opened the door.

When he grabbed the handle, he looked at the quote written on the metal base.

_“You’re exactly where you need to be.”_

He pushed forward and he entered.


	2. Touch It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter but when I finished the first draft I accidentally deleted it and it took me more than a couple of days to rewrite the whole thing. Still, I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you guys think in the comment section ❤️

The hallway was welcoming, dim lights giving the place a warm presence. 

As he entered he walked in the direction of the receptionist, a middle aged woman with pink short hair above her shoulders who responded to the name of Amilyn, was waiting for him behind her desk with a slight smile and an outstretched hand. Ben extended his too and stretched hers briefly before she spoke. 

“Welcome to Stardust, Sir. Do you have an appointment?”

Ben explained her that last Tuesday he had made a reservation for the next hour. The woman started typing on her keyboard a few things, turning the laptop a few minutes later for him to see what had appeared on the screen. With one of her long manicured nails she pointed  to box in which someone else’s personal information was written. When he looked more closely he realized it was his own, so he nodded to make the woman understand she was correct. 

“Well, the establishment’s rules oblige us to protect the identities of our clients whether they’re people of public interest or not. So now, I need you to give me an username with which we can register and call you each time you come here. Let me know when you get one.” - After informing him she turned around to gather something from a little basket next to her.  

To choose the name of a fictional character would be a bit of a cliché, meanwhile the name of a relative was going to be a horrible idea since every time someone referred to him in such way the person's face would come to his mind and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Then he remembered the day before, while on his way to work in the subway, he heard the conversation of a couple of kids who were sitting next to him. Both were talking about video games, how many hours they had played the night before and how much one of them liked his new username: _“KyloRen666”_. He mentally thanked the guy for such ingenious name, although he decided to ignore the numbers because he didn’t want to look like a real freak. 

“It’d be Kylo Ren.”

“Mhm, Kylo... That’s the name of a Star Trek character, right?”

After she gave him a questioning look, she started writing down his name on the clip she had just taken seconds ago. He forced a breathy laugh and answered that he had just made it up for himself. When finished she handed him the bottom and informed him that he had to put it on somewhere the girl could see it and know he was a client. 

“Now, would you like to take a look at the girls?” - The woman picked up a series of albums from the drawer behind her. - “Some of them are busy right now with other customers, but there are plenty of others to choose from.” 

Ben looked at her incredulously not knowing what to answer. The fact of having to choose a woman as if she were a piece of meat sold to the highest bidder made him feel extremely uncomfortable. If he had known how this things worked he would have thought twice. 

Sensing his confusion Amilyn asked him if this was the first time he’d ever done something like this to which he replied with a strained “yes”. She told him then that such case she could choose for him. He would tell her the preferences or tastes he had in particular and she would find his perfect match. He decided that would be the best option since she knew them better than him for sure. He didn’t desire anything in particular or didn’t have specific inclinations when it came to a woman’s body, so he stated that a gentle and kind woman would suffice his expectations. 

Just as he mentioned those qualities her face brightened up immediately.

“Oh, Bunny is the woman you’re looking for.” 

Amilyn left her position behind the reception table and gestured in his direction for him to follow her. 

They arrived to a small waiting room where she told him to stay until she had finished talking with the woman she had mentioned earlier. When she left he heard her footsteps fade as she climbed the stairs, followed by the sound of a door being knocked. 

Ben took a deep breath trying to calm himself but as soon as he sat, he stoop up again. He needed to shake the growing anxiety off his body so he started to pace around the stance with quick and long strides. 

He had started to get ready pretty early: choosing his best suit and cologne for the occasion. He knew first impressions were always important and that a great presence was a quick way to draw a woman’s attention. If he succeeded the horrible scar of his face would probably go unnoticed. Although being realistic that didn’t matter at all: she was a prostitute and that meant that she would have sex with whatever she found him attractive or not. 

Ben heard the door opening again and when he saw Amilyn appear through the threshold he knew it was time. She gave him the number of the room he had been assigned then informed him that Bunny would be ready in a matter of minutes. After that she wished him a good time and left him by himself. 

The room was the one at the end of the corridor. 

He didn’t know exactly what to do once he reached his destination, so he stood outside waiting for his turn. 

“Come in” - said a feminine voice from within the other side of the door. 

His sweaty palm failed him in his first attempt of turning the doorknob. His heart was pounding inside his chest like a drum so he steadied himself, took a deep breath and this time he managed to open the door successfully. 

The room was surprisingly large, decorated with pink luxury furniture: the wardrobe, the bed’s headboard, the bedside table. Even the walls and the ceiling were painted in such color. On his left there was a big boudoir with shiny lights and a velvet covered chair from whose back a few strands of brown hair stuck out. 

The woman in front of the mirror was touching up her makeup with a tiny sponge, putting special care on her left socket and cheek. She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

Ben hadn’t realized he had been observing her for a full ten minutes, oblivious of everything else as he watched her brush her hair. His feet began to hurt because of the rigid position he was in so he tried to take a silent step forward in an attempt to stretch a little. That’s when the floor cracked under his shoe and a high pitched scream came from the woman’s direction. 

When he lifted his head he saw her half hidden behind her chair: large, dilated pupils watching his every move. Ben held the pin from his jacket, trying to make her understand who he was. To his surprise she got the message quickly and calmed down as she slowly emerged from her hiding place. 

[A transparent kimono covered her torso and half her thighs.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/2b/dc/252bdcf66e584e643aba3ec5639d7475.jpg) He could perfectly see the shape of her body and curves, which made his cock shyly twitch inside his trousers. He tried not to stare for too long because he didn’t want to look like a sluggish pervert. With a giant effort he looked back into to her face, cheeks flushed red as their eyes met. 

"I'm sorry I reacted that way, but you have no idea how much you’ve scared me."

She smiled sweetly at Ben and he noticed how soft her voice was.

"You don’t have to apologize. I should have said something when I entered."

Before he could say anything in return, she was already at his side taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He felt as if a huge burden had been removed from his shoulders, finally being able to breathe normally again. 

She asked him if he would like to take a hot shower, to which he replied that he had just taken one before leaving his apartment.

"Then, why do not you sit on the bed? I see you’re very tense and it would be great if you relaxed a bit before we started. In case you was wondering, the sheets have just been changed so you have nothing to worry about.”

Once he sat on the edge of the bed he ran both of his hands over the fresh cloth. Now he was feeling better than before, still insecure, but better. In the room there was an atmosphere of tranquility, accentuated by the gentle breeze that came in through the half opened window.

"Do you want a drink? I have champagne, wine and soda. "

"I don’t feel like it, but thank you anyway."

Bunny was surprised by his manners. The men she usually met with would just fuck her, toss the money on her table and leave as soon as they could. She had never engaged not even in the slightest conversation with them, unless it entailed some kind of role play or dirty talk. Not that she had spoken much with this man specifically, but from the first moment she had seen him standing on her door he had given her the impression that he was a good person. The scar on his face was the first thing she had noticed about him, still she had tried to hide whatever reaction she had had. She knew better than anyone how horrible it was when someone else asked or commented on one’s wounds. The sadness of his eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed by her either, even if he was making huge efforts to dissipate it. She knew which both her job and role were, that’s why she considered herself a professional, so she couldn’t treat him differently than any of the others even if something inside her told her so.

“Would you like to start with a massage? Or, would you rather to get started? "

She sank to her knees positioning herself between the gap of his spread legs, looking at him through her long, thick lashes. His hands clutched tightly around the sheets as she rested her face on his left knee while she slowly stroked his other leg from his ankle to his groin with her free hand.

“I’d suck you off first if you want. Or, would you like to fuck me straight?”

Ben mewled at her words and she took it as a sign to continue. Her fingers began to unfasten his belt nimbly, and in the blink of an eye she took off her garment, threw it to the ground and straddled him.

Her still clothed cunt squeezed his crotch and the sensation made him groan loudly. She kissed him first, passionately, teeth clicking hard and sucking his bottom lips into her mouth. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she started to move her hips above his in a way that nearly made him cum in his pants. It had been so long since he had had sex that he felt like a virgin teenage boy all over again. 

Her wet open mouthed kisses on his neck were too much for him to handle so he had the need to brace himself into something. Unclenching his fists from the bedsheets, he placed both his hands on each side of her waist. Her breast accidentally brushed his chest, and he felt how her hardened nipples grazed his skin through the fabric of her bra. Ben held her tighter against himself, thrusting up his hips so the friction was more intense. 

With his eyes closed he turned his neck to one side to give her more space. He opened his eyes again, seeing his own reflection on the mirror next to them. His mouth was covered in red lip stick, his lips wet and swollen. He felt repulsed by the sight of himself: clinging for dear life to a woman he had just met, a woman he was about to have sex with in change of money no matter if she desired it or not. He saw himself becoming one of those men he hated, the men he knew he worked for. 

Feeling the vile start raising in his throat Ben wanted to get away from her immediately. At first, oblivious of his churning emotions she wouldn’t let go of him, he had to take her from her wrists to unwrap her arms around him. She thought that he simply wanted to change their position then so she attempted to kiss him again, causing him to push her backwards. 

He hadn’t realized how hard he had actually pushed her body until he saw her lying on the floor, mouth agape and eyes full of terror. Ben’s heart sank when he observed how hard her hands were shaking and how fast she stood up when she noticed he had seen her reaction. She immediately picked up her blouse from the floor, putting it on quickly and tying it around her waist. Ben stood up from the bed too and she recoiled off him when she saw him approach her. 

“Bunny, I’m so- so sorry I shouldn’t have, mhm... I don’t know why I reacted like that. It was completely uncalled for.” 

“No, no, you don’t have to... You don’t have to apologize. It was actually my fault, I should have stopped when I felt you tense up.” 

She put an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear with one of her shaky hands, and Ben was amazed by how she had found a way to blame herself twice that night for things that hadn’t been her fault. 

“Listen, the truth is that I don’t know why I’m doing here. I never wanted to come to a place like this in the first place and even less to have sex with a prostitute like you. What I truly wanted was just a bit of-“

“Company?” 

Air seemed to have caught in his throat when he looked at her in the eyes. She was giving him a softened look, as if she understood perfectly what he was trying to explain. Still, those words had stung. “A prostitute like you”. She had been called worse, of course, but the way his eyes had bored into hers while he was saying it made it all a bit more painful. But he was just another client, she wouldn’t probably see him again, and maybe she was feeling this way for all that have transpired that afternoon before she had even met him. She looked at him again, standing there in the middle of her room looking like a total mess, and she remembered that sometimes we all need a helping hand. 

“Look, you don’t have to go just yet. We still have twenty minutes left so, if you want you can stay and start picking up your things meanwhile I start packing mine, okay?” 

She gave him a reassuring smile as if anything had happened at all and he had no other choice but to accept. As she entered the bathroom he took the opportunity to stretch his clothes and fix his hair a little. Once finished he sat again on the bed, waiting for her. The least thing he could do after what he’d done was to say goodbye instead of disappearing and never coming back. 

She got out of the bathroom ready, with her face clean and fresh new clothes. While taking the keys out of her purse, she informed him that he had to leave the room before her since the protocol didn’t allow the workers to leave the place with their clients. Before parting ways, she politely extended her hand and told him she hoped he remembered that night as a good memory in espite of everything. When he finally offered her the money he was supposed to pay she declined it by saying that it wouldn’t be fair due the circumstances. Without further delay he gave her one final look before he left and closed the door behind him. 

The way back to his house was a sickening torture. As soon as he got home, he left the keys on the holder and went to take another shower. Later he put on his most comfortable pajama and lied on his bed with all the lights off.

In that moment he was incredibly glad he lived alone, because that way he could cry all night without anyone bothering him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will always be appreciated! ❤️


End file.
